metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Boss battle Royal
='NOTICE'= All conversations from this forum have been moved to the Talk. If you'd like to discuss a problem with the Tournament Tree, or rather discuss a particular battle between bosses there, it is allowed. Talk Page conversations, however, should not influence the outcomes of the battles. ='Voting Phase'= Good. Everyone has agreed. Now, let's get on with this: (Compensating for the time for everyone to see this,) Voting periods will start every Wednesday, and end on the next. In this period of a week, you may vote on your favorites in the current battling group on the tournament tree below. You may do so by placing your signature by the bosses that you wish to win. You may vote only once in a pair of bosses, but you can vote in every pairing in the group. Only leave your signature with no date on it. (~~~). Please leave a pipe sign between votes, to help visibly separate the voters. The page will be semi-protected in order to keep malicious IP's from trying to tamper with the voting. The winners will be decided at the end of each voting period. This demonstrates how bosses will look after they have either won or lost their match: *:Winner! *''Loser'' *''Draw (Continue Voting)'' [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) =Schedule= PHASE ONE *As of 8/12/08, Group 1 is the current Group to be voted on. *''8/20/08: Voting on '''Group 2 & 3' will begin. *''8/27/08:Voting on '''Group 4 & 5' will begin. *''9/3/08: Voting on '''Groups 6 & 7' will begin. *''9/10/08: Voting on '''Groups 8 & 9' will begin. *''9/26 - 10/7: 'Formatting for phase 2 has begun. Do not vote until phase 2 has begun.' '''PHASE TWO' *''10/15/08: Voting on '''Survivors of Groups 1-4' will begin. (Within their "A & B" sections.) *''10/22/08: Voting on '''Survivors of Groups 5-9' will begin. (Within their "A & B" sections.) PHASE THREE *10/29/08:Voting on the '''A & B Winners for Groups 1-3 will begin. (Fighting A vs. B within the groups.) *''11/05/08: Voting on the '''A & B Winners for Groups 4-6' will begin. (Fighting A vs. B within the groups.) *''11/12/08: Voting on the '''A & B Winners for Groups 7-9' will begin. (Fighting A vs. B within the groups.) PHASE FOUR *''11/19/08:..... *11/26/08:..... *12/3/08:..... *12/10/08:..... =Tournament Tree ('PHASE TWO')= Group 1 A *[[Phazon Elite|Phazon Elite]]--LOSER *[[Kraid|Kraid]]--WINNER B *[[Draygon|Draygon]]--LOSER *[[Thardus|Thardus]]--WINNER Group 2 A *[[Bomb Torzio|Bomb Torzio]]--LOSER *[[Flaahgra|Flaahgra]]--WINNER B *[[Hive Mecha|Hive Mecha]]--LOSER *[[Gorea|Gorea]]--WINNER Group 3 A *[[Helios|Helios]]--LOSER *[[Quadraxis|Quadraxis]]--WINNER B *[[Nightmare|Nightmare]]--LOSER *[[Dark Samus|Dark Samus]]--WINNER Group 4 A *[[Crocomire|Crocomire]]--WINNER *[[Pogo|Pogo]]--LOSER B *[[Metroid Queen|Metroid Queen]]--WINNER *[[Amorbis|Amorbis]]--LOSER Group 5 VOTE NOW A *[[Sheegoth|Sheegoth]]-- *[[Metroid Prime (creature)|Metroid Prime]]--|Samuslovr1|[[User:Squeemaster|'''Squeemaster]]|'Metroidhunter32'|''MetVet''|Wookiee123| B *[[Serris|''Serris]]--|[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']]|'Metroidhunter32|''MetVet''|Wookiee123 *[[Parasite Queen|''Parasite Queen]]--|Samuslovr1| Group 6 VOTE NOW A *[[B.O.X.|''B.O.X.]]--|Samuslovr1|[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']]|'Metroidhunter32|''MetVet'' *[[Bomb Guardian|''Bomb Guardian]]-- B *[[Acid Worm|''Acid Worm]]--|[[User:MetroidVeteran|''MetVet]] *[[Gold Torizo|''Gold Torizo]]--|Samuslovr1|[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']]|'Metroidhunter32' Group 7 VOTE NOW A *[[Botwoon|'''Botwoon]]-- *[[Spider Guardian|''Spider Guardian]]--|Samuslovr1|[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']]|'Metroidhunter32|''MetVet'' B *[[Arachnus|''Arachnus]]--|''MetVet'' *[[Phantoon|''Phantoon]]--|Samuslovr1|[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']]|'Metroidhunter32' Group 8 VOTE NOW A *[[Ridley|'''Ridley]]--|Samuslovr1|[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]]|'Metroidhunter32'|The MarioGalaxy2433g5|''MetVet'' *[[Mogenar|''Mogenar]]-- B *[[Mining Cannon|Mining Cannon]]--|Samuslovr1|[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']]|'Metroidhunter32' *[[Steamlord|'''Steamlord]]--The MarioGalaxy2433g5|''MetVet'' Group 9 VOTE NOW A *[[Plated Beetle|''Plated Beetle]]-- *[[Ridley-X|Ridley-X]]--|Samuslovr1|[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']]|'Metroidhunter32|''MetVet'' User:M110]] *[[Emperor Ing|''Emperor Ing]]-- Metroidhunter32|''MetVet'' *[[Mother Brain|''Mother Brain]]--|Samuslovr1|[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'''master]]